Gaidel y Ume: Cambiando la Historia
by VikaDan
Summary: Cuando al parecer todo esta tranquilo y se desea vivir en paz, el destino cambia todo, ahora este par de gemelos debe volver al pasado para evitar que la historia se repita
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante: Para poder leer Gaidel y Ume: Cambiando la Historia es de suma importancia mencionar que es indispensable haber leido KOF Ryuusei, Mitsuki: Sueños visionarios y Konan: Equilibrio Especial, ya que parte de la trama tiene que ver con estas tres historias. **

**Alaración en dialogos de pensamiento:**

**"Gaidel"**

**_"Ume"_**

**_-"Gaidel y Ume"-_**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento ¡Coomenzamos!**

**Gaidel y Ume: Cambiando la Historia**

**Capítulo 1: cumpleaños trágico**

Un año después…

Era la mañana del día 15 de Mayo, la escena esta dividida sólo para mostrar a un par de gemelos peli morados de ojos morados despertar por los rayos del sol, el mayor de los dos, el cual es un muchacho se despierta y se incorpora para estirarse, la pequeña, lentamente despierta y también se incorpora para estirarse, como si ambos estuvieran perfectamente coordinados, los dos se levantan, van hacia su armario y buscan una muda de ropa para ese día especial.

"hola, soy Gaidel Yagami"

"_y yo soy Ume Yagami_"

_-"y nosotros somos los gemelos Yagami, o los más pequeños del Clan, hoy estamos muy emocionados ya que es nuestro cumpleaños"-_

"Bueno no nos hemos presentado formalmente, así que comenzaré yo por ser el mayor de los dos. Ya dije mi nombre, así que pasare a decir los que conforman mi familia, por lógica mis padres, los cuales son Iori y Leona Yagami y mis hermanos mayores, los cuales son Mitsuki y Konan Yagami"

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? También soy tu hermana"_

"a eso iba, pero te me adelantaste, ella es mi gemela Ume, ya todos la conocen, es yo pero en versión niña, tengo 15 años…"

"_14, aun no cumples los 15"_

"hoy cumplimos 15 ¿ya lo olvidaste?"

"_oh es cierto, lo siento, continua"_

"como iba diciendo, tengo 15 años y curso la secundaria, mis mejores amigos son Yoshi Bogard, Fredie Bogard y Queen Sakazaki, Yoshi es el hijo de Andy y Mai Bogard, Fredie, por lógica, es su primo, el hijo de Terry y Mary Bogard y Queen es la hija de Ryo y King Sakazaki. Bueno, eso es algo de mi, te toca Ume"

"_¡Por fin! Mi hermano ya les contó de nuestra familia, ya saben mi nombre, así que les diré que al igual que mi querido gemelo tengo 15 años y curso la secundaria, mis mejores amigos son Sariah Beinstein, Kyumi K' dash y Anthony García, Sariah es la hija de Adel y Whip Beinstein, Kyumi es la hija de K' y Kula K' dash, ella es mi mejor amiga, y Anthony es el hijo de Robert y Yuri García"_

_-"sin más que decir vamos a disfrutar de este día con nuestra familia, ya que en la tarde nuestros amigos vendrán a festejar con nosotros, nos morimos por saber que sorpresas nos aguarda el día de hoy"-_

Los chicos salen de sus respectivas habitaciones y se encuentran, la escena se unifica y los chicos bajan para buscar a su familia

Mientras tanto… En las calles de South Town algo esta pasando, una persecución se lleva a cabo, Osoreda Shouko logó escapar de prisión y esta huyendo de la policía, este hombre tiene una condena de cadena perpetua por homicidio, secuestro y violación, al verse atrapado, busca un lugar donde esconderse, a lo lejos divisa el Templo de la familia Kagura, se dirige hacia el laberinto, rompe el sello y entra, al estar dentro del lugar, parece estar perdido, pero, de repente, una voz comienza a llamarlo, él camina hasta llegar a las lunas principales del laberinto, al no ver a nadie, se da la vuelta e intenta irse, pero algo parece que lo ha detenido, cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionar, después se pone de píe y al verse en el espejo ya no era su misma apariencia, si no la del prisionero de aquel lugar.

-ahora nada impedirá que cumpla con mi venganza, gracias a este mortal ahora puedo desplazarme por este mundo libremente- el hombre comienza a reír como maniaco, después intenta hacer que sus poderes funcionen, haciendo una gran tormenta, la cual puso en alerta a la guardiana del espejo, sale de su morada y al ver que el sello estaba roto y que el lugar estaba vacío no dudo en advertirles a sus compañeros.

En casa de los Yagami.

Gaidel y Ume no podían entender lo que pasaba, ya habían revisado la inmensa mansión y no había rastro alguno de que estuviera habitada, sólo estaban los gemelos peli morados.

-¿En dónde esta todo el mundo?- dijo Gaidel pasándose una mano por la cabeza para poder pensar

-espero que no se les haya olvidado- dijo Ume un poco preocupada

En ese momento ven pasar por el pasillo a Leona, Mitsuki y Konan, los cuales hablaban.

-mamá ¿extrañas a papá cuando se va de gira?- preguntó Mitsuki mientras caminaba a lado de su madre y hermano

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Mitsuki? ¡Por supuesto que lo extraña! Ya que son un matrimonio, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro- Konan contestó mientras veía a su hermana mayor

-¡MAMÁ, TE CONVERTISTE EN HOMBRE! Creí que mi familia no sería tan rara como la de los Crimson- Contestó la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-dejen de pelear, además Konan tiene razón, yo no puedo vivir sin Iori, pero, es su trabajo y no me debo de oponer- dijo Leona mientras veía a sus hijos

-¿de qué están hablando?- dijeron al unísono los gemelos

-de nada, es que papá se acaba de ir de gira y le preguntaba a mamá si lo extrañaba, pero el metiche de Konan ya me contestó- dijo Mitsuki viendo con enojo a Konan

-¿qué? Pero ¿Cuándo se fue?- preguntan intrigados los peli morados

-hoy mismo, de hecho venimos del aeropuerto- agregó Konan, los peli morados estaban destrozados por la noticia, tanto, que salieron corriendo y fueron a la sala, y vieron que esa habitación estaba adornada con globos, serpentinas y con un gran cartel que decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaidel y Ume!" Los pequeños Yagami no entendían nada hasta que de la nada salió Iori diciéndoles feliz cumpleaños, haciendo que de la sorpresa cayeran de espaldas, en ese momento entraron Leona, Mitsuki y Konan.

-Amor, apenas cumplen 15 y ¿ya los quieres matar de un infarto?- dijo Leona mientras ayudaba a levantar a Gaidel

-creo que exagere un poco, lo siento- dijo Iori apenado ayudando a Ume a levantarse

-no puedo creer que aun se traguen el cuento de que papá se fue de gira- dijo Konan viendo a Mitsuki

-llevamos 15 años diciéndoles lo mismo y aun caen fácilmente- Dijo la pelirroja haciéndole una seña a su hermano para que viniera con ella y se reunieran con los demás miembros de la familia

-es que la simple idea de pasar un cumpleaños con alguien ausente es insoportable- dijeron al unísono los peli morados

-bueno, bueno ¿por qué nos hemos quedado callados? ¡Qué comience la fiesta!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja de ojos azules

-Mitsuki… eso es hasta la tarde, creo que lo que quisiste decir era ¡hora de abrir los regalos!- dijo el peli azulado de ojos rojos dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermana mayor

-lo que sea, hay que festejarle a los enanos- dijo Mitsuki cruzando los brazos. Iori, Leona, Gaidel y Ume comenzaron a reír, pero tenían razón, ese era un día para celebrar, así que Mitsuki y Konan fueron por los regalos y se los entregaron a los chicos del cumpleaños.

-¿Cuál abrimos primero?- dijo Gaidel viendo a su gemela

-mmm… ¡los de Mitsuki!- dijo emocionada la peli morada y así lo hicieron

-¡Wow! ¡Un ajedrez nuevo! Y con piezas cristalizadas, gracias Mitsuki

-como Koibito perdió varias de las piezas de tu ajedrez, creí que te gustaría uno nuevo

-ahora yo- Ume abre su regalo -¡un libro para confeccionar! Con bocetos y toda la cosa, gracias Mitsuki

-sé que te gusta diseñar ropa, así que con esto podrás perfeccionarte- dijo Mitsuki despeinando a su hermanita –bueno, siguen los de Konan- dijo la chica de ojos azules haciendo una seña para que abrieran dichos regalos

-veamos… ¡un control inalámbrico y 3 juegos! Justos lo que quería, gracias Konan

-así ya podemos echar la reta a gusto ¿verdad?

-me toca ¡Oh! ¿Otro libro? Espera ¡este es para confeccionar muñecos de peluche! Gracias Konan

-este te muestra como hacer personas, no crean que es de vudú, nunca le daría algo así a Ume- dijo Konan nervioso al ver que sus padres y su hermana mayor lo veían con culpa –bien, es el turno de nuestros padres- dijo Konan dándoles los regalos

-es grande será… ¡un bajo! Y ¡una tarjeta de crédito! Gracias papá

-ahora yo, ¡un karaoke! Y ¡una tarjeta de crédito! Gracias papá

-ahora el de mamá, es ¡un teléfono celular nuevo! Gracias mamá

-a mi también me dio un teléfono celular, sólo que el mío es lila y el tuyo morado, gracias mamá

-falta algo más- dijo Iori levantándose del sofá

-así es- Leona se levanta después de él y dirigiéndose al libreto toman unas pequeñas cajas, les piden a Gaidel y a Ume que se pongan de pie, Mitsuki les dice que cierren los ojos y que no hagan trampa, no entendieron lo que pasaba, pero así lo hicieron, Iori saco de la cajita una gargantilla con una hermosa estrella de cuatro picos morada y la puso en el cuello de Ume, Leona sacó de la cajita un hermoso dije en forma de luna, el símbolo de la familia Yagami y de igual forma se lo colocó a Gaidel en el cuello. Konan les dice que abran los ojos y se vean en el espejo, grande fue la dicha de los chicos el ver sus obsequios.

- ¡una gargantilla como la de mi mamá y la de Mitsuki! Bueno, sólo que la de mamá es azul y tiene un crucifijo y la de Mitsuki es roja

-¡genial! ¡Un dije como el de papá y Konan!

-es tradición en la familia- dijo Iori volviéndose a Gaidel y Ume –cuando uno de nuestros hijos cumple 15 años se les dan una gargantilla o un dije

-así es, la estrella de cuatro picos representa el símbolo de mi familia y por lógica, la luna representa a nuestra familia- dijo Leona parándose a lado de su esposo y tomándolo del brazo –y ambos representan esa unión que se hiso cuando su padre y yo nos casamos

Gaidel y Ume no dijeron nada, sólo abrazaron a sus padres, en ese momento se escuchó que llamarón a la puerta, Konan fue a ver quien era, ya que como era Domingo, los empleados de la casa tenían su día libre ese día, Mitsuki abrazó igualmente a sus hermanos menores, comenzaron a platicar por un largo rato, hasta que notaron que Konan aun no volvía, que Konan llegó arrastrándose con una herida en el brazo, al verlo todos se alarmaron.

-Konan ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó asustada Ume

-co… corr… corran, él… él logro escapar- dijo Konan mientras se ponía de pie

-hablas de…- Leona ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que una fuerte corriente de aire entro en la habitación y aventó lejos a Leona y a Iori, el hombre se hiso presente y tomando por la cabeza a Mitsuki la arrojó contra el librero

-les dije que me las pagarían caro, y ese momento ha llegado- dijo Goenitz poniéndose frente a los gemelos, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerles algo dos bolas de fuego le dieron en la espalda, haciendo que su atención fuera tomada por Iori y Leona.

-Gaidel, Ume, tomen a Mitsuki y a Konan y salgan de aquí- dijo Leona viendo a sus hijos

-pero…-Gaidel no entendía nada al igual que Ume

-ya oyeron a su madre, vallan con sus hermanos y salgan de aquí- Iori estaba emanando fuego de sus manos -¿qué están esperando? ¡Váyanse ya!- ante la orden de su padre Gaidel y Ume fueron con Mitsuki y Konan y ayudándolos a ponerse de pie salieron de la casa, Goenitz intentó ir tras ellos pero fue detenido por Leona.

-nosotros somos tus rivales, a ellos déjalos tranquilos

-eso pronto terminará, así que espero que ustedes me diviertan- Goenitz comienza a lanzar tornados contra Iori y Leona. Mitsuki, Konan, Gaidel y Ume corren por la ciudad hasta que pasan frente a la estación de policía, Gaidel propone pedir ayuda de la policía, pero Mitsuki le dice que mejor deben ir hacía el templo de la familia Kagura para perder al sujeto en el laberinto, su prisión, el cuarteto de Osaka entra al lugar esperando que aquel sujeto no los encuentre, pero, de la nada aquel hombre se les aparece y arroja frente a ellos los cuerpos de sus padres, el cuarteto de Osaka se congela al presenciar tal cosa, Gaidel y Ume caen de rodillas al ver que sus padres no reaccionaban al momento de que ellos los llamaban.

-pobres niños, han perdido a sus padres el día de su cumpleaños, pero no se preocupen, los mandaré con ellos- en ese momento Mitsuki esta tan enojada que se lanza contra él.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlos!- Mitsuki comienza a pelear contra él, a la pelea se une Konan, la pelea esta reñida, hasta que Goenitz los lanza lejos, la gema en la gargantilla de Mitsuki cae frente a Leona, Goenitz al ver que ya nadie lo va a detener se abalanza contra los pequeños Yagami, estos se quedan pasmados pero, una gran pared de hielo se levanta frente a ellos, cancelando el ataque, Goenitz se sorprende al ver que Leona se ha puesto de pie junto con Iori, Mitsuki y Konan también están de pie y los cuatro rodean a Goenitz, Leona levanta la joya, y la guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Iori, Goenitz se ha vuelto más fuerte, es imposible vencerlo a menos que…

-creo saber que es a lo que quieres llegar, cuenta con ello

Iori y Leona asintieron, Konan y Mitsuki se proponen para distraer a Goenitz mientras ellos se llevan a Gaidel y a Ume hasta las lunas principales del laberinto, así lo hacen, Goenitz pelea contra la pelirroja y el peli azulado mientras que Iori, Leona, Gaidel y Ume corren hacía el centro del laberinto, una vez ahí Leona toma la gema de Mitsuki y la suya, las coloca de la manera correcta en el crucifijo y cuelga el crucifijo en la gema de Ume.

-mamá ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Ume estaba confundida y asustada

-¿qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué se quedan callados?- Gaidel comienza a desesperarse

-ese hombre juró vengarse de nosotros, ya que hace tiempo atrás nosotros junto con Kyo Kusanagi y Chizuru Kagura destruimos a Orochi y a él- Iori tomo a sus hijos por los hombros

-es por ello que deben volver en el tiempo y destruir al espíritu de este hombre, para evitar que esto pase, busquen al yo pasado de Chizuru para que les ayude- Leona hiso los preparativos para mandar al pasado a los gemelos

-¿cómo haremos eso?- preguntó confundido Gaidel

-con la ayuda de esto, la gema que cuelga del cuello de Ume es el legendario rosario de Hoshi, con él volverán al pasado, buscaran al espíritu de este hombre y lo destruirán

-si hacen bien su trabajo evitaran que esto suceda

-¿qué pasará con ustedes?

-nosotros estaremos bien, ustedes deben irse ya- Iori y Leona abrazan a sus hijos, les dicen que los aman y que no se preocupen, en ese momento llega Goenitz y arroja frente a ellos los cuerpos sin vida de Mitsuki y Konan, al ver a sus hijos muertos Iori se enoja al igual que Leona, el portal se ha abierto, Gaidel y Ume al ver los cuerpos de sus hermanos se rehúsan a marcharse hasta que Iori y Leona los empujan al portal, se despiden de ellos y Goenitz los asesina frente a ellos.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡PAPÁ!

Con esas últimas palabras los gemelos caen al portal mientras ven que su familia yace muerta en aquel laberinto, Goenitz va tras ellos antes de que el portal se cierre por completo, los gemelos se mantienen juntos hasta que Goenitz lo hiere en el brazo a ambos, se separan y caen en puntos diferentes del tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Problemas y distancia**

South Town hace 23 años…

Era de noche y se ve a lo lejos a una pareja caminar por el parque, la noche era perfecta para la ocasión, ambos se detienen en el mirador para ver la ciudad, pero sobre todo, el cielo nocturno lleno de hermosas estrellas y lo más relevante, una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante y a lado de esta una estrella de cuatro picos.

Ella toma el brazo de su novio y se recarga en su hombro, soltando un suspiro de felicidad, él sólo se limita a besarle la frente, preguntándole el porqué de su dicha.

-dime ¿por qué suspiras tanto?- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla para ve a sus hermosos ojos azules

-esto parece un sueño, del cual jamás desearía despertar- dijo ella con una tierna expresión de amor en su rostro

-¿en serio? Y ¿por qué?- preguntó él confundido

-porque así estaría por siempre contigo- dijo ella abrazándolo, él de igual manera la abrazó, parecía un momento mágico para un beso pero antes de que se pudiera dar, ella se percató de algo.

-¡cuidado!- dijo ella cuando se lanzó sobre su novio, momentos después, cerca de ellos una Katana se calvó en el concreto

-¡¿qué demonios fue eso?- dijo él al momento de levantarse y ayudar a levantar a su novia

-no lo sé, Iori ¿estas bien?

-sí ¿y tú Leona?

Leona asintió con la cabeza, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para los dos.

-lo siento ¿se encuentran bien?- dijo Kyo acercándose a ellos

-¿se encuentran bien?- dijo Yuki llegando después que Kyo –sabía que no sabías manejar una espada, casi matas a alguien, debes de tener más cuidado Kyo- dijo Yuki tomando la katana y envainándola de nuevo

-¿qué estaban haciendo Yuki?- preguntó confundida Leona

-le mostraba a Kyo que mi padre me esneñó a manejar la espada y como él se quiso lucir conmigo no se fijó y lanzó la espada, lo bueno es que nadie salió herido- dijo Yuki disculpándose con Iori y Leona por el pequeño descuido de su novio, Kyo extendió la mano hacia Iori para disculparse con él y hacer las paces, pero Iori le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que este Kusanagi cayera de espaldas hacia el piso, después del golpe Iori lo tomo del cuello de la camisa del castaño.

-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Casi nos matas! Si quieres problemas conmigo adelante, pero a Leona no la metas en nuestras peleas o ¿quieres que mate a Kushinada?- ante tal comentario Kyo le regreso el golpe y el pelirrojo retrocedió, ambos comenzaron a pelear, Leona y Yuki intentaron detenerlos, hasta que en una pausa las dos lograron detenerlos, Yuki golpeo a Kyo con la funda de la katana y Leona le congelo la sangre a Iori, para impedir que se moviera, Yuki se llevó a Kyo y Leona se quedó ahí con Iori, al ya no ver a la distancia a ninguno de los dos, Leona le descongelo la sangre, Iori se movio nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Leona.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? Dejaste que se fuera así como si nada ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Iori molesto por el comportamiento de su novia

-Iori, fue un accidente, Kusanagi vino y se disculpo, tu en cambio, casi lo matas creo que yo debería decir ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Leona dándole la espalda a Iori mientras cruzaba los brazos

-entiende, casi nos mata ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además ese es mi destino, una eterna pelea contra él hasta que alguno de los dos muera- dijo Iori acercándose a Leona

-¿sigues con esa estupidez? ¡Deja de justificarte! Orochi ya no existe, no entiendo porque debes seguir peleando contra él- Leona se volvió peligrosamente a Iori –Iori, deja esta absurda venganza, te amo y no sé que haría si te pasara algo- dijo Leona poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de el pelirrojo

- yo también te amo y te prometo que esto terminara cuanto mis llamas dejen de ser púrpuras y se vuelvan carmesí- dijo Iori tomando las manos de Leona, esta no pudo disimular su tristeza, ella se alejo de Iori y agacho la mirada

-mientes, nunca terminará tu venganza contra los Kusanagi

-¿me llamas mentiroso? ¡No me hagas reír! Dime Leona ¿quién fue la que estuvo muy misteriosa en el torneo de hace dos años? Y sobre todo ¡me ocultaste que eras el Loto Blanco! Y me llamas mentiroso a mi

-¿me reclamas que aya sacrificado mi vida para que fueras libre de la maldición de Orochi? Estoy segura de que si te contaba todo no me hubieras dejado hacerlo- Leona alsó la voz, pero después se entristeció –di mi vida para que ya no sufrieras más por Orochi y mis antepasadas me permitieron vivir de nuevo para estar contigo, pero dudo que en verdad me ames- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Leona, esta se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí dejando solo a Iori en aquel lugar. Iori al ver que Leona se fue no hiso el más mínimo intento de detenerla, así que se marchó de ahí también.

Leona iba caminando por las calles de South Town hasta que una camioneta se detuvo a un lado de ella.

-¿te llevamos Leona?- dijo Clark con una sonrisa

-anda sube, no es bueno que estes sola en la calle a estas horas- dijo Ralf abriendo la puerta del vehículo para que Leona subiera, así lo hiso, de camino a casa de Leona Ralf comenzó a interrogarla y le preguntó el porqué se encontraba sola.

-¡oye! ¿No se supone que estabas con Yagami? – dijo el castaño de paliacate viendo a su compañera

-¿se pelearon o qué?- pregunto de igual manera el chico rubio de gafas oscuras

-eso no importa, mejor… ¡cuidado!- Leona tomo el volante y se desvió, mientras Clark se frenada de golpe

-¿qué rayos pasó?- dijo Clark viendo a Leona

Ralf se bajó del vehículo y vio a un chico peli morado de ojos morados parando en medio de la calle.

-¡Oye mocoso! ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?- dijo Ralf molesto, Leona se bajo de la camioneta y se acercó al muchacho, pudo percatarse que este sangraba del brazo izquierdo, Leona lo tomo por los hombros

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- el chico sólo vio por un momento a la mujer que lo sostenía –mamá- con esa palabra el chico se desplomo quedando inconsciente en los brazos de Leona, Leona lo subió a la camioneta y le pido a Clark que la llevara a casa para atenderlo, después que Ralf subió así lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto…

Iori conducía su motocicleta en las oscuras calles de la ciudad, lo que le había dicho Leona lo había dejado pensando, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto de repente una chica de cabellos y ojos morados se le atravesó en medio del camino, este se freno en seco.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo Iori bajando de la moto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, vio que aquella chica sangraba del brazo derecho, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara de lado su enojo para saber que le había pasado a aquella chiquilla, se paro frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- la chica se limito a ver momentáneamente a Iori –papá- fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de desmayarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, Iori la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó a su apartamento para poder atenderla, mientras en un edificio cercano un hombre observaba lo que pasaba.

-al fin los encontré, sólo esperaré a que ustedes mismos vengan a mi


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Sin contestar?**

**NOTA: a partir de este capítulo Gaidel y Ume no tendran díalogo alguno hablado, por la trama, así que espesificaré el como ellos hablan, que es de manera escrita**

**["Gaidel"]**

_**["Ume"]**_

**Dejando en claro esto ahora sí ¡COMENSAMOS!**

Los ojos de la peli morada se abrieron lentamente, al estar consiente se incorporó lentamente pudo ver que estaba en una cama, por alguna razón el lugar se le hacía bastante familiar.

"_¿dónde estoy? Espera, creo recordar este lugar, recuerdo que cuando tenía 5 años papá nos llevó al cine, pero de camino a casa una fuerte tormenta nos agarro y como no paraba de llover nos trajo aquí para pasar la noche, por lo que pude escuchar, este es el apartamento de papá cuando era soltero, recuerdo este lugar más grande, pero, eso es normal yo era pequeña cuando estuve aquí"_

-veo que ya despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación –esa herida si que era profunda ¿cómo fue que te la hiciste?- la chica de ojos morados estaba por contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no le salía la voz, ella se asusto, Iori no podía entender el comportamiento de su huésped.

"_¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡Papá, papá escúchame, Gaidel y yo…! ¡Gaidel! ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?"_

La chica peli morada se levanto rapídamente y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar para ver si lograba encontrar a su gemelo al no enontrarlo se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Iori al ver eso fue tras la chica y al verla llorando en la entrada del apartamento se acercó a ella.

-no logro entenderte, no hablas y buscas desesperadamente algo o a alguien- Iori estaba frente a ella, la chica sólo pudo ponerse de pie y abrazó fuertemente a Iori, seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Iori sólo se limitó a abrasarla para que dejara de llorar, no sabía porqué, pero ella le daba una especie de ternura, como un padre con su hija, Iori se separó de ella.

-si no sabes hablar ¿por lo menos sabes escribir?- la chica asintió, Iori le dio una libreta y una pluma, y cuando ella estaba por escribir algo en la libreta aparecieron letras las cuales decían "no debes revelar tu misión, no debes revelar que eres su hija" la chica vio detenidamente, estas palabras ya no estaban, y haciendo caso de la advertencia sólo pudo escribir _["¿has visto a mi hermano?"] _al leer esto Iori se extraño, pero contestó a la pregunta de la peli morada.

-lo siento, cuando te encontré estabas herida y no había nadie contigo- de nuevo los ojos morados de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas al saber que su hermano estaba perdido, Iori la tomo de los hombros

-no te preocupes, te prometo que buscaremos a tu hermano, pero primero debes estar bien, esa herida se ve grave así que mejor descansa- Iori la lleva de nuevo a la cama para que descanse, Iori se sentó junto a ella, esta vio que a lado de la mesa de noche tenía la foto de una chica peli azulada de ojos azules, ella sonrió, pues sabía quien era ella, pero para no levantar sospechas se atrevió a preguntar, tomó la libreta y escribió, después se la mostro a Iori .

_["¿Quién es ella?"]_

-¿quién?

_["la chica de la foto ¿Quién es?"]_

-ella, ella es mi novia, su nombre es Leona, pero, ya no sé que pensar, ayer discutimos, peor que en otras ocaciones- Iori tomo la foto y la vio detenidamente –puso en duda que en verdad la quiero, creo que en parte también es mi culpa, pero no sé

_["que mal, espero que esto se arregle pronto, porque por lo que veo la quieres mucho"] "si supieras que eres mi papá y ella es mi mamá ¿me lo creerías?"_

-te equivocas, yo no la quiero

_["¿eh?"]_

-la amo más que a mi vida

"_¡papá me asustaste! Creí que en verdad ya no la querías, me pregunto ¿dónde estarás Gaidel? A caso ¿estarás con mamá?"_

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Los ojos del chico peli morado comenzarón a adaptarse a la luz de la habitación en la que estaba lentamente se incorporó.

"¿dónde estoy? Un momento, recuerdo este lugar, es la casa de mi abuelo Heidern, la última vez que estuvimos aquí festejamos nuestro cumpleaños número 3, en ese entonces el abuelo aun vivía, como lo extraño"

-ya despertaste, eso me alegra, dime ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Leona sentándose junto a él

El chico de ojos morados estaba por contestar pero, se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, haciendo que Leona viera como bicho raro al chico, ya que trataba de hablar a cualquier costo que estaba actuando como loco y al verse en un espejo recordó que él no estaba sólo así que se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa a su hermana, al no encontrarla se recargó en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba y comenzó a asotar su cabeza contra la pared, en señal de que era un idiota por perder a su hermana menor, Leona lo había seguido y al ver que se estaba lastimando lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te lastimas? Primero te portas como loco porque no puedes hablarme, después inspecciónas toda la casa como tratando de buscar algo o alguien y ahora quieres romperte la cabeza azotándote en la pared, no te entiendo, pero, será mejor que entres y descanses, debo curar esa herida que te acabas de hacer en la frente

Leona lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación, curo su herida y vendo su frente, el joven de ojos morados no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a Leona mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Leona lo abrazó de igual manera, algo había en ese muchacho que le cautivava el corazón, como una madre con su hijo, Leona se separó de él, con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas.

-bueno, si no puedes hablarme, quizá puedes escribirme- Leona le dio una libreta y una pluma, al estar a punto de escribir una nota apareció "no reveles tu misión, no reveles que eres su hijo" el chico sacudió la cabeza, y vio que la nota ya no estaba, haciéndole caso, sólo se limitó a preguntar ["¿dónde esta mi hermana?"]

-¿hermana? Lo lamento, pero no había nadie contigo cuando te encontré- fue lo que Leona le dijo al joven de cabellos morados, este se entristeció y agachó la mirada, Leona le toco el hombro

-no te preocupes, buscaremos a tu hermana cuando estés en buenas condiciones, así que mejor dedícate a descansar- el chico de ojos morados asintió este se recostó de nuevo en la cama y al voltear a ver la mesa de noche pudo ver que ahí había una fotografía de un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos rojos, el peli morado se sentó en la cama, tomo su libreta y con una sonrisa pregunto algo obvio.

["¿quién es él?"]

-¿eh?

["el de la foto ¿Quién es?"]

-él, oh, él es mi novio, se llama Iori, el día de ayer discutimos, fue peor que en otras ocaciones- Leona tomo la foto de Iori y la vio detenidamente –no sé que esta pasando con él, en vez de estar conmigo se la pasa persiguiendo a Kusanagi para matarlo, yo no quiero que le pase nada, no sé que haría si…- ella ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que el chico de ojos morados le tomo la mano.

["todo estará bien, no te preocupes, verás que te escogerá a ti más que a su venganza, sólo es cuestión que él se de cuenta de ello, se nota que lo quieres mucho"] "además, si no fuera el caso ustedes no serían mis padres"

-¿quién dijo que lo quiero?

["¿qué?"]

-lo amo más que a otra cosa en el mundo

"¡mamá, casí me das un infarto, es peor que cuando dices que quieres sushi con helado! Me pregunto ¿dónde estarás Ume? A caso ¿estas con papá?"

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, Goenitz estaba planeando el como le haría para atraer a los gemelos Yagami, y así mismo destruir a los yo pasados de Yagami, Kusanagi, Kagura y Heidern.

-tengo que idear un plan perfecto, tan perfecto que ellos mismos quieran darme sus vidas, pero ¿qué?... ¡Lo tengo! Olvidaba que me encantan los días de pesca


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Celos**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que los gemelos llegaron al pasado, Ume se la pasaba bien con Iori y Gaidel se sentía bien con Leona, el problema ninguno de los dos podía hablar, y por ello siempre cargaban una libreta y pluma para poder hablar con Iori, Leona u otras personas, una tarde Leona estaba con el chico peli morado en un restaurante, ella había terminado sus deberes en el ejército y ellos salieron a comer, Leona veía atentamente como comía el peli morado, hasta que este se dio cuenta.

["¿por qué me vez así?" o.O?]

-no por nada, es que estaba pensando, han pasado tres días desde que te encontré, pero aun no sé tu nombre y no puedo llamarte "oye tu" ¿verdad?

"eso es lo que intentado decirte desde que me encontraste, pero hay algo que me lo impide"

-así que te pondré un nombre, espero que te guste

"siempre y cuando no sea una tontería como la de "capitán no sé qué rayos" todo estará bien"

-¿te parece bien si te llamo Gaidel?- dijo Leona viendo la reacción de su acompañante, el cual se quedó boquiabierto.

"no puedo creerlo, adivino mi nombre, pero creo que es natural, ya que mi abuelo biológico se llamaba así, y por ese mismo motivo me llamó así"

-creo que por tu expresión te gustó el nombre, siempre he pensado que cuando tenga un hijo ponerle el nombre de mi padre, y a ti te veo como eso, no sé porqué- Gaidel estaba feliz, ya que su madre lo había llamado por su nombre, al terminar de comer, Leona le preguntó a Gaidel si deseaba ir a casa o ir a otra parte, a lo que el chico contestó.

["me gustaría ir a los videojuegos, claro si no es una molestia" =D]

-claro que no- dijo Leona con una sonrisa –créeme que desde que salgo con Iori, se me da eso de los juegos de video, incluso ya le gano a Terry Bogard

"ahora veo de dónde lo heredó Konan, por eso es casi imposible que le gane"

-bueno ¿vas a quedarte ahí o nos vamos?- dijo Leona poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, Gaidel se puso de pie y se fue tras ella.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad…

-¡olvide el ensayo! ¡Rayos Takashi va a matarme por llegar tarde! Decía Iori mientras buscaba las llaves de su motocicleta, mientras tanto, la peli morada se reía de él.

-¿de qué te ríes niña?- dijo Iori volviéndose a la chica de ojos morados

_["te vez muy gracioso corriendo de un lado a otro desesperadamente" XD]_

-¡oye! Por cierto, hace tres días que estas aquí y aun no sé tu nombre

"_lo he intentado, créeme, pero hay algo que me lo impide"_

-supongo que tengo que ponerte un nombre, porque no puedo decirte "niña"

"_siempre que no sea algo referente a la luna todo está bien, ese trabajo es de Mitsuki"_

-creo que te llamaré Ume ¿qué te parece?

La chica de cabello morado estaba sorprendida, sin querer había adivinado su nombre, y eso hizo que se alegrara, ya que su padre la llamaba por su nombre.

-veo que te gusto el nombre, es lógico, ese es el nombre de mi madre, y cuando tenga una hija, se lo pondré en su honor, tal vez sonará raro, pero por ello te lo puse a ti, porque pareces mi hija, no sé porqué, pero eso siento

"_eso ya lo sabía, pero me gusta recordarlo, pero en especial que tú me lo digas" ["¿puedo ir contigo a tu ensayo?"]_

-claro que si Ume, no me gustaría dejarte sola aquí, así que ayúdame a encontrar esas llaves que no sé en donde están- Iori estaba dispuesto a buscar hasta que Ume le mostro las llaves con una sonrisa, Iori arqueó una ceja, pero ya no importaba, ya iba tarde para el ensayo, así que ya no importaba.

Templo de la familia Kagura

Chizuru estaba cerca del pozo sagrado, en ese momento una voz comenzó a llamarla, ella se acercó y fue grande su sorpresa el ver que Leona Ryuusei estaba ahí.

-¿Leona Ryuusei?

-así es Kagura, yo te llamo

-pero, creí que sólo tenías comunicación con Leona

-te he llamado a ti, porque algo está pasando y Leona no debe saberlo

-¿de verdad? Y ¿qué es?

-a la ciudad han llegado dos personas, debes buscarlas y ayudarles, ellos vienen de otra época, pero debes tener cuidado, ellos no han venido solos, la persona que ha causado destrucción y dolor en su época los está buscando, para impedir que cumplan con su misión

-¿qué estás diciendo? Esto debo decírselo a Kusanagi, Yagami y a Leona

-¡no lo hagas! Sólo puedes decírselo a Kusanagi, ni Leona ni Yagami deben saber esto

-pero ¿por qué?

-porque si les revelas lo que ahora te voy a decir, puede que cambies el destino de ambos, así que ellos no deben saberlo y por favor, búscalos cuanto antes no sea que él se nos adelante y les haga daño

-así lo haré Leona Ryuusei- terminando su frase Chizuru se marchó de ahí para comenzar la búsqueda de los misteriosos residentes de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en las arcadias estaba el chico peli morado jugando contra Leona, pero como siempre, ella le ganó, este sólo agachó la mirada ya que nunca lograba ganarle, esta le tocó el hombro y le dijo que no se preocupara, que así comenzó ella, este sonrió y al sentirse un poco cansado le pidió que se fueran a casa.

En el ensayo, Ume estaba atenta viendo como el grupo de Iori tocaba, estaban por concluir hasta que Zeth notó la presencia de la peli morada.

-oye Iori, no es por ser metiche pero ¿terminaste con Leona?

-¿por qué la pregunta Zeth?- dijo Iori confundido por la pregunta de su compañero

-sí, es verdad, ahora traes a esta niña en lugar de Leona ¿te volviste pederasta?- dijo Kou viendo con culpa a su compañero

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy de esa clase de personas! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Iori molesto

-¡dejen de molestar a Iori! Pero, debo admitir que tienen razón ¿qué pasó con Leona?- Interrumpió Takashi mientras veía a Iori para recibir una respuesta

-verán, sonara algo extraño, pero, a ella la encontré hace tres días, y por increíble que parezca, ella no me atrae, más bien, la veo como a mi hija

Ante el comentario de Iori los chicos comenzaron a reírse, este los vio con enojo y al no interesarle lo que le iban a decir tomó a Ume y se fueron de ahí, de camino al apartamento de Iori, un grupo de chicas rodeo al pelirrojo y a la peli morada, estas hicieron a un lado a Ume y comenzaron a acercarse más a Iori, esto hizo que la chica de ojos morados se enojara.

"_como me gustaría tener la habilidad de manejar el agua como Konan, así les tiraría esos botes de pintura, los cuales usa aquel señor para retocar el edificio, y escarmentar a esas tipas que están acosando a mi padre"_

Ume al ver que no podía hacer algo se hiso camino hasta llegar con Iori, saco su libreta y escribió.

_["no quiero que se acerquen a él, por si no lo saben, él ya tiene dueña y…"]_ Ume ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que las chicas la interrumpieron, la peli morada se molestó y abrazó el cuello de su padre y le besó la mejilla, haciendo que estas se enojaran y la jalaran y la hicieran a un lado de nuevo. Del puro enojo, Ume golpeo el edificio, haciendo que los botes de pintura cayeran sobre el grupo de Fan Girls y estas salieran corriendo, de la pura felicidad Ume, comenzó a saltar de alegría, se acercó a Iori y le dijo que ya se podían ir. Pero con lo que no contaban era que, Leona, al ver al montón de chicas había deducido que Iori estaba ahí, y presencio todo, Gaidel estaba feliz porque Ume estaba con su padre, y de la pura felicidad abrazó a Leona, ya que al fin había encontrado a su hermana menor, Iori al verlo se molestó, fue hasta donde estaban y le dio un golpe en la cara al peli morado.

-¿quién demonios eres y por qué estas con Leona?- dijo Iori tomando por el cuello al chico

-¡Iori, suéltalo ahora!- dijo Leona alzando la voz

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto Iori molesto –a caso ¿me cambiaste por un mocoso?

-ah, ¿crees que yo te cambie? ¡Qué me dices de ella!- dijo Leona señalando a Ume- veo que te gustan muy niñas, ¡asqueroso pederasta!- Leona sólo se limitó a golpear a Iori para que soltara a Gaidel, esta tomo a Gaidel y se marchó de ahí, Ume por un lado estaba feliz porque Gaide estaba con Leona, pero, al no hablar, sabía que ellos habían provocado que sus padres se enojaran, y lo peor, que pensaran mal sobre ellos, hasta el grado de sentir celos de sus propios hijos. Iori tomo a Ume y se marcharon al apartamento, pero, ambos sentían ese remordimiento y deseaban reparar el daño lo más pronto posible.

**Disculpenme de verdad, no tenía mucha inspiración para este capítulo, así que si no era lo que esperaban, de verdad lo siento, tengo un bloqueo de escritora y puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero prometo que lo haré mejor para el prox. cap. Para lo que tenían duda en lo de "sushi y helado" Bueno, cuando Leona se embarazó por primera vez tuvo antojos de sushi con helado, y con sus siguientes embarazos igual, así que ella bromea con Iori, cuando la hace enojar, de que tiene antojo de Sushi con Helado, haciendo que Iori se infarte al igual que el Cuarteto de Osaka, y como no, sólo imaginenselo. Bueno, ya aclarado esto ahora sí****, nos leemos después, no olviden comentar y gracias por seguir esta historia n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: cuando Gaidel y Ume estan juntos, pueden hablar entre sí, si estan separados no, bueno aclarado esto ¡Comenzamos!**

**Capítulo 5: Feria de San Valentín**

La noche cayó en la ciudad, y al filo de la media noche, Gaidel despertó y salió de su habitación, al ver que Leona dormía, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió en las penumbras de la noche. Mientras tanto. Ume se levantó de la cama, y al ver que Iori dormía en el sofá, tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los gemelos caminaban por diferentes puntos de la ciudad, hasta llegar al templo de la familia Kagura, la peli morada se paró frente a su gemelo, pero por la impresión y la falta de luz, creyó estar frente a un espejo.

-¡valla! Creo que este espejo esta muy extraño, yo no tengo el cabello corto como Gaidel, ¡un momento! ¡Hable! Pero ¿cómo?- dijo la peli morada al momento de acercarse más para ver "su reflejo" quien no era otro que su hermano -¡Gaidel!- dijo la peli morada abrazando a su hermano

-Oye, hablaste, espera, yo también, me da gusto verte Ume- dijo el de ojos morados abrazando a su hermana menor- pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que podemos hablar entre nosotros mismos y no con nuestros padres?- dijo Gaidel confundido mientras se separaba de su hermana

-no lo sé, pero me alegra escuchar tu voz, me asusté cuando papá te golpeo ¿estas bien?- dijo Ume preocupada

-estoy bien, me dolió al principio, pero, no fue el golpe, más bien fue el susto, ya que es la primera vez que papá me golpea, lo bueno es que mamá no te hiso nada, sólo te insulto

-lo sé, ¿crees que sea nuestra culpa que nuestros padres estén enojados?

-claro que no, si ellos supieran quienes somos, creo que la cosa sería diferente, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo pensando Gaidel

-ni idea, pero me gustaría estar con mamá, por lo menos un día- dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos morados

-de igual manera con papá

Terminó la noche y se dio paso a un nuevo día, Leona despertó y al ir a buscar a Gaidel para que desayunaran, fue grande su sorpresa el ver que la habitación estaba bacía y sus llaves no estaban, esto no le gusto nada a la chica Heidern, de modo que comenzó a buscarlo, y al ver que no estaba en casa se angustió.

-Gaidel ¿dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Espero que estés bien- terminando su frase, Leona tomó su celular y llamó para avisar que no iba a ir a los cuarteles, porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes, aunque eso en parte era verdad, ya que se la pasaría buscando a Gaidel, ese día.

Mientras tanto…

Iori despertó y vio que Ume no estaba en la cama, la busco por el apartamento y vio que no estaba, ella ni sus llaves, esto preocupo al pelirrojo, así que se cambió y salió en busca de la chica de ojos morados. Al estar caminando por la calle y pasando por el parque pudo ver que un chico peli morado estaba en la zona dónde varios hombres, ya grandes, se reunían para jugar ajedrez, y dicho muchacho de ojos morados les había ganado a todos los que estaban ahí, le gustaba mucho ese juego, al igual que escuchar a sus oponentes, estos se marchaban con una sonrisa de ahí, ya que los momentos que pasaban jugando con él, eran muy amenos y hasta divertidos, Iori ante esto se acercó y se sentó frente al joven Gaidel, el cual acomodaba las piezas en sus respectivas casillas, este al verlo se asustó un poco (por lo del golpe del día anterior) pero, mejor se limitó a verlo y comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

["Buenos días, un placer verte"]

-déjate de tonterías mocoso ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Iori en tono desafiante

["creí que el parque era un lugar en donde se podía transitar libremente, pero como veo que te molesta mi presencia, me marcho"] Gaidel se levanta dispuesto a irse, pero Iori le habla.

-siéntate que aun no termino contigo niño- Gaidel, por naturaleza, obedeció, ya que no podía negarse a obedecer las ordenes de su padre, de nuevo tomo asiento, Iori se sorprendió, ya que un chico normal, lo hubiera dejado ahí solo, pero, este obedeció inmediatamente.

["bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar?"]

-quiero que me expliques que relación tienes con Leona, y no te irás hasta que contestes

["no es necesario que alces la voz, no es mi culpa que tu y ella estén peleados, pero, te diré la verdad, hace unos días ella me encontró, casi me atropellan, y desde entonces he estado con ella, oh y si piensas que ella y yo tenemos algo más, te equivocas, sólo soy un chico que esta buscando a su hermana menor y ella me esta ayudando, a parte de que me da alojamiento en su casa, pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que tu sangre hierva de celos, ya que el padre de ella siempre esta en casa"]

Iori se le quedo viendo al chico peli morado, él dudaba de su historia, pero, algo en el fondo le decía que él no mentía.

-¿seguro que no mientes?

["claro que te digo la verdad, las mujeres de la edad de Leona no me atraen, a penas tengo 15 años y por el momento no deseo iniciar una relación"] "¡wow! Se siente raro llamar a tu mamá por su nombre, y además, creo que tendré novia hasta que regrese a mi tiempo"

-bien, te creo niño, es raro, me recuerdas mucho a alguien

"creo que hablas de mi hermana"

-sabes, te pido disculpas por lo de ayer, esto no lo hago a menudo, pero te compensaré por eso, así que pide lo que quieras- pero antes de que Gaidel escribiera algo, mejor tomo una de las piezas de ajedrez, para ser exactos a un peón, y lo movió una casilla y presionó el botón del reloj para que el turno de Iori comenzara, este de igual manera comenzó a jugar con el chico peli morado, era bastante ameno y reñido, ya que el chico lo dejó en jake, el pelirrojo se asombro de la habilidad del chico para el juego, como este ya había perdido, le dijo a Gaidel que mejor lo dejara así, ya habiendo aclarado todo con el chico, se marchó de ahí para buscar a la chica de ojos morados, la cual estaba desaparecida. En otra parte de la cuidad…

Leona estaba en el super mercado, buscaba a Gaidel en ese lugar, pero, a lo lejos divisó a la chica peli morada de ojos morados en el departamento de dulcería, ella compraba de todo tipo de dulces y frituras, Leona se paro detrás de ella, Ume al sentir que alguien la veía se volvió y casi se infarta al ver a Leona, ya que, ella aun no olvidaba que Leona la había ofendido el día anterior, así que tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

_["hola, no te había visto, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?"]_

-¿qué haces aquí?

_["tenía antojo de dulces, y frituras, pero como veo que mi sólida presencia te molesta, es mejor que me vaya"]_

-no te irás de aquí hasta que contestes a mis preguntas- Leona tomo del brazo a Ume para evitar que se fuera –ahora dime ¿qué demonios haces con Iori? Y no te dejaré ir hasta que respondas

_["duele, si me sueltas te diré lo que sé"] _Leona la suelta para que pueda explicar su historia _["bien, así es como sucedieron las cosas, él me encontró hace unos días, estaba a punto de atropellarme, y al verme herida, me llevó a su apartamento, él cuida de mi y me ayuda a buscar a mi hermano, pero no pienses mal, es amable y todo, pero no me atrae, sólo tengo 15 años y por el momento no me interesa tener novio, Iori te ama a ti y a nadie más, creeme"] "se siente extraño llamar a tu papá por su nombre, pero, espero que se pueda arreglar esto, ya que en dos semanas será la feria de San Valentín en la ciudad y me gustaría que mis padres fueran juntos"_

Leona terminó de leer la versión de Ume y por un momento dudó de ella, pero en el fondo le decía que ella decía la verdad, para asegurarse de eso, intentó leer la mente de la chica, pero le fue imposible, ya que ella tenía la habilidad de bloquear su mente, eso impresiono a Leona, pero, con su experiencia en el ejército y por interrogar a varios terroristas, pudo ver que la chica peli morada no mentía.

-te creo- dijo Leona tocándole el hombro a Ume –discúlpame por las cosas que te dije ayer, así que nos vemos- Leona estaba por irse cuando la chica de ojos morados le tomo del brazo para llamar su atención

_["sabes, creo que me exedí comprando muchas golosinas ¿quieres comerlas conmigo?"]_

-¿hablas enserio? Después de cómo te traté ayer ¿quieres que coma dulces contigo?

_["mi madre me enseñó dos cosas grandes e importantes, hay que olvidar que las personas te han hecho daño y saber perdonar de corazón y la segunda, que los dulces cuando los compartes saben mejor n.n"]_

-¡wow! Que filosofía tan sabia tiene tu madre ¿crees que algún día puedas presentármela? Me gustaría felicitarle por enseñarte tan buenos valores

"_si supieras que ella esta justo frente a mi ¿me lo creerías?" _Ume sólo se limitó a sonreírle cálidamente a Leona, esta de igual manera le sonrió, ambas salieron del establecimiento después de pagar las golosinas que compraron. Gaidel y Ume regresaron respectivamente con Iori y Leona, estos fueron regañados y casi castigados, pero al ignorar su autoridad como padres sólo les dijeron –no vuelvas a hacerlo, ya que me tenías preocupado (a)- y ellos obedecieron. Los días se fueron como agua, ya sólo faltaban dos días para que fuera la feria de San Valentín, todos los que tenían a sus parejas estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados, los que querían iniciar una relación, ese día era perfecto, y para los que querían proponer matrimonio, que mejor lugar que esa feria anual, los únicos que no estaba así eran los distantes pelirrojo y peli azulada, Gaidel y Ume notaron eso, así que, como la vez anteriori, se encontraron en el Templo de la familia Kagura y se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar algo especial ese día.

El día había llegado, Gaidel le propuso a Leona que fueran, ya que él tenía curiosidad de como era aquel lugar, Leona no pudo negarse, pero eso si, él le pidió que fuera vestida formal, pero cómoda a la vez, Leona aceptó la petición del chico. Mientras tanto, Ume convenció a Iori para ir a dicha feria, no fue fácil, pero logró su cometido, como Gaidel, Ume le pidió que fuera vestido formal, pero cómodo a la vez, así lo hiso el pelirrojo. Gaidel y Leona llegaron a la feria, Gaidel llevó a Leona hasta el lugar donde Iori y Ume esperaban, al verse Iori y Leona no entedían lo que pasaba, estaban por hablar, pero Gaidel y Ume se abrazaron, haciendo que Iori y Leona se confundieran más.

["Ella es mi hermana"]

_["Él es mi hermano"]_

-así que a él (ella) era al (a la) que buscabas- dijeron al unísono Iori y Leona, pero se detuvieron un momento al ver que eran gemelos –Espera, son gemelos- volvieron a hablar sincronizadamente el chico de la luna y la chica de la estrella desterrada, se volvieron para verse mutuamente y reclamarle al otro que dejara de hablar en frecuencia, pero al sólo cruzarse sus miradas no dejaron de verse por un momento. Leona iba vestida con un short negro de tirantes y una blusa blanca, con el cabello suelto, mientras que Iori vestía con una camisa negra, no muy larga, en combinación con un pantalón blanco, para Iori, Leona se veía muy hermosa, y para Leona, Iori se veía muy apuesto, haciendo que en las mejillas de ambos se mostrara un rubor, esto hiso que los gemelos sonrieran, pero esa era la primera parte del plan, que Iori y Leona se encontraran la segunda parte era, dejarlos solo para que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y lo importante, que se divirtieran y recordaran el porqué estaban juntos.

["creo que es hora de que nos vallamos por ahí"]

_["así es, no se preocupen, estaremos cerca, así que pueden irse a divertir con toda la confianza del mundo"]_

["bien, nos vemos después"] _–"bien, ahora a preparar la fase tres y última del plan"- _Gaidel y Ume se retiraron del lugar y dejaron solos a Iori y a Leona, Leona no sabía que hace, pero sintió que un par de brazos la rodearon, ella sólo sonrió.

-dime ¿qué quieres hacer primero?- dijo el pelirrojo susurrándole al oído a Leona

-mmm… apuesto a que te gano en los juegos de destreza- dijo Leona separándose de él y tomándolo de la mano para ir a dichos juegos, cada juego que se cruzaba por su camino, era víctima de la competencia entre Iori y Leona, en unos ganaba Iori, en otros Leona, y por lo regular, siempre quedaban empatados, para ellos eso era divertido, después se dedicaron a ver cada una de las atracciones, del lugar, ahí había mucha gente, algunos conocidos, otros tantos, que eran turistas o redientes de la cuidad, en verdad ese sí que era un buen lugar para pasarla bien. El tiempo se fue volando, Iori y Leona estaban en un juego mecánico, la rueda de la fortuna (romántico ¿no?) al estar viendo la panorámica, Leona se recargó en el hombro de Iori, este la rodeo con su brazo.

-¿en qué piensas?- dijo Iori viendo a Leona

-¿por qué dejamos de vernos durante varios días?- dijo Leona abrazando a Iori –me hiciste falta- Leona no dejaba de abrazar al pelirrojo, este sólo se mantuvo callado, ya que, sinceramente no tenía una respuesta para eso, el tiempo en el juego terminó y todos bajaron del juego, pero había comité de bienvenida para Iori y Leona, ya que Gaidel y Ume estaban ahí

["bien, creo que se divirtieron, pero aun no termina la noche"]

_["así es, aun les tenemos una sorpresa, sólo síganos"]_

Los cuatro salieron de la feria y llegaron a un lugar lejano, Iori y Leona no entendían que planeaban los gemelos, pero confiaron en ellos, al llegar al lugar destinado, pudieron ver que era un hermoso lugar fuera de la ciudad, como un mirador natural, en el césped había una manta. Iori y Leona se volvieron a sus acompañantes.

["bien, aquí termina nuestro trabajo, nosotros no retiramos"]

_["no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien, pásensela bien, nos vemos mañana"]_

Los gemelos se van, esperando que su plan funcione, Iori y Leona se acercaron al lugar en donde la manta estaba, se sentaron y contemplaron la vista, la cual era magnifica, un lugar retirado, en donde la ciudad se veía hermosa.

-hace dos años que no veía algo así- dijo Leona maravillada por la vista

-¿hace dos años?- dijo Iori confundido

-así es, cuando estábamos en el complejo, ¿recuerdas que me la pasaba en el techo? Pues, así se veía

-es verdad, te encantaba estar ahí

-pues cuando discutías con Lynn y Layla ¿a quién no le daban ganas de estas en el techo?

-era culpa de ellas, mejor dicho, tuya- dijo Iori abrazando a la peli azulada –ahora que lo veo mejor, técnicamente, estábamos solos en la misma casa

-es verdad, pero eso sólo lo sabemos Chizuru, Kusanagi, tu y yo- dijo Leona volteando a ver a Iori –dime Iori, si alguna de las dos volviera ¿Quién te gustaría que estuviera?

-¿eh?

-para ser más clara, ¿te gustaría que fuera cómo Layla o cómo Lynn?

-déjame pensar… mmm… ¡como ninguna de las dos!

-¿por qué?

-bueno, Layla me trataba peor que basura y Lynn no me dejaba en paz, ¡era peor que todas mis fans juntas! Así que me gustaría que fueras tú, ya que no te cambiaría por nadie más- el comentario de Iori hiso que Leona se sonrojara, ya que ella se sentía bien por su respuesta, después de un rato, Iori le pidió a Leona que si le permitía recostarse sobre su regazo, ella no se lo negó, y al voltear para ver el firmamento, se sorprendió tanto que le dijo a Leona que volteara a ver, ella se sorprendió de igual manera, parecía un hermoso collage de estrellas, y la luna no se quedaba atrás, ya que el cuadro era hermoso.

-sabes, esto me hace recordar algo- dijo Leona bajando la vista para ver a Iori

-¿de verdad? Y ¿qué es?- dijo Iori viendo a Leona

-que hace dos años te hice una pregunta ¿lo recuerdas?

-cómo olvidarlo, aquella vez sólo pude escuchar tu respuesta

-dime Iori ¿qué harías si yo muriera?

-me gustaría morir contigo, porque la vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás a mi lado- Iori tomo la mejilla de la chica, esta sólo se limitó a sonreírle, después se inclinó para besar al chico, este no le fue indiferente a aquel beso, después de pasar el día juntos tuvieron que despedirse y regresar a casa, dónde los chicos (cada quien en donde correspondía) los esperaban, y se anotaron una victoria, ya que el plan resultó, Iori y Leona ya no estaban enojados y ese día pudieron darse cuenta de que el amor puede vencer y perdonar todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Protégeme**

Flash Back

París, Francia, hace diez años.

Mitsuki, Konan, Gaidel y Ume, fueron al circo francés, su tío abuelo Edward los llevó para que se divirtieran, en el show de magia, el mago pidió un voluntario, este escogió a Gaidel, es truco era, salvar al niño de 5 años de una muerte segura, siendo calcinado, el pequeño peli morado fue atado a una silla, el show comenzó, todo iba bien, hasta que el fuego se salió de control, todos salieron del lugar mientras que el niño seguía atado, este gritaba y lloraba de desesperación, hasta que, de entre las llamas llegó su hermana mayor, esta, con el dominio del fuego salvó la vida de su hermanito.

-Gaidel ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pelirroja de 10 años a su pequeño hermano

-¡Mitsuki!- el pequeño de ojos morados comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana, esta le decía que todo estaba bien y que ya había pasado todo –no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré para protegerte, te lo prometo- dijo la pequeña de ojos azules consolando a su hermano.

Fin del Flash Back

Gaidel despertó, sólo había sido un sueño, se dijo a sí mismo el joven.

"aquel día me dijiste que siempre estarías para protegerme de lo que fuera y así lo hiciste, Mitsuki, te echo mucho de menos"

En ese momento entró Leona, le dijo que ya era tarde y que se tenía que ir a los cuarteles.

["¿a qué hora vas a llegar?"]

-no lo sé, pero espero llegar antes de las 6:00 pm, si lo deseas, puedes salir para distraerte, aquí te dejo una copia de la llave de la casa, bueno, nos vemos Gaidel

["que tengas un buen día"]

-gracias- después de despedirse, Leona salió de la casa, Gaidel se quedó ahí

"me preguntó ¿cómo estarás Ume?"

Flash Back

El pequeño Cuarteto de Osaka estaba en casa, Leona había salido para tratar unos asuntos con su padre y su equipo, Iori estaba en casa y cuidaba de los pequeños, estos jugaban alegremente en el jardín, Iori llega para ver que ellos estén bien.

-bien, hijos, voy a estar dentro de la casa, si me necesitan llámenme, Mitsuki, cuida de tus hermanos

-si papi, vamos a jugar Gaidel

-oh, se me olvidaba, no se acerquen a la piscina, no quiero que haya accidentes, bueno, diviértanse- Iori deja a los niños, estos juegan muy felizmente, hasta que la pelota con la que Ume jugaba salió disparada hacia la piscina, esta intentó alcanzarla, pero, el mismo impulso la hiso caer al agua, la pequeña de 5 años no sabía nadar, Konan se percató del accidente y se lanzó a la piscina para sacar a su hermana menor, lográndolo exitosamente.

-Ume, Ume ¿estés bien? Contéstame

-¡Konan!- la pequeña de ojos morados comenzó a llorar, el peli azulado de 8 años abrazó y consoló a su hermana

-ya paso, no llores, siempre te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo- dijo el pequeño de ojos rojos calmando a su hermana

Fin del Flas Back

Ume estaba sentada en la ventana, al ver el cielo ese recuerdo llegó a su mente

"_recuerdo que me dijiste que me protegerías, y así fue, aun cuando hayas dado tu vida, Konan, te extraño mucho"_

La peli morada abrazó sus piernas mientras sollozaba en silencio, Iori llegó y se sentó junto a ella, tocándole el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Ume? ¿Te encuentras bien?

_["sí, sólo que me acorde de algo, pero, no quiero hablar de eso"]_

-bien, lo respeto, sabes, tengo ensayo otra vez ¿quieres venir?- la peli morada negó con la cabeza –bueno, entonces te dejo, si lo deseas, puedes salir a tomar aire fresco, aquí te dejo una copia de la llave del apartamento, espero no llegar tarde

_["que te vaya bien"]_

-gracias- despidiéndose, Iori se marchó de ahí y la chica se quedó sola

"_Gaidel, ¿qué estarás haciendo?"_

Mientras tanto, disfrazado entre la gente, Goenitz, esperaba a que los niños Yagami salieran para lleva a cabo su plan, viendo salir al mayor de los dos se dedico a seguirlo, pero, sabía que debía atrapar a ambos para comenzar con la fase dos, así que, decidió atraparlos a ambos, a cada uno con su pesadilla, ya que nadie podría salvarlos.

Gaidel fue a un festival cercano a la cuidad, este era como un tipo circo, se aproximo para ver todas las atracciones, estaba fascinado, hasta que llegó a un lugar que se llamaba "la casa en llamas", ante la curiosidad, el peli morado entró, el lugar estaba vacío, de repente las luces se apagaron y el lugar su cerrado, quedando atrapado en el lugar…

Ume caminaba cerca de la playa, en la orilla creyó ver algo familiar, parecía que estaba un pez Koy negro, como Koyomi ¡era Koyomi! La peli morada fue tras el pez, sin importarle que traía zapatos se metió al mar para alcanzar al pez, pero en ese momento, algo pareció jalarla, como si trataran de ahogarla, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerza pero era en vano.

-Ahora terminaré contigo al igual que con tu hermano- dijo Goenitz tratando de ahogar a la pequeña Yagami…

Gaidel trataba desesperadamente de salir de dicho lugar, hasta que vio que este se envolvió en llamas, aun no podía dominar el fuego como su hermana, así que entro en pánico, recordando lo que le paso en el circo.

-Ahora nadie podrá salvarte, así que muere al igual que tu hermana- Goenitz reía mientras que el chico se desvanecía, sentía que el calor lo sofocaba y que lentamente perdía el conocimiento.

"esto no debe acabar así, debo terminar la misión, salvar a mis padres, mis hermanos, debo… debo…" Gaidel cayó esperando el final. Afuera de la casona, había un montón de gente, la cual veía el incendió, por casualidad, Iori iba caminando por ahí y al ver el humo se acercó y le preguntó a una mujer cerca de él que era lo que había pasado.

-hay un muchacho ahí adentro- dijo la mujer angustiada

-y ¿cómo es él?- preguntó Iori

-es peli morado de ojos de morados, ya llamaron a los bomberos, pero no llegan- ante el comentario de la mujer, Iori caminó hasta la casona en llamas, algo le decía que debía sacar a aquel joven…

Ume sentía que algo le impedía nadar para poder salir del agua, como si algo pesado estuviera en sus pies, jalándola hacia el fondo.

"_no, no puedo permitir esto, debo, salir de aquí, debo salvar a mis hermanos y a mis padres, debo… debo…" _Ume lentamente se hundía en el mar. En la orilla, muchos presenciaban lo sucedido, Leona había salido temprano y decidió ir a la playa para distraerse un rato, pero, ella pudo ver lo que pasaba, se acercó a un señor y le preguntó lo que pasaba.

-una jovencita se está ahogando- agregó el señor al ver que los salvavidas no venían

- y ¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Leona

-es de cabello y ojos morados- después de saber quién era la víctima, Leona no dudo en saltar al agua para ir por ella. Ume estaba por llegar al fondo, pero, alguien pareció que la jalada, era un muchacho, de ojos rojos y cabello azul.

"_Konan ¿eres tú?"_

"_siempre te protegeré Ume, aun cuando no me puedas ver, siempre estoy contigo"_

La figura se fue desvaneciendo y vio que una mujer la tomaba de la mano antes de perder el conocimiento. Leona llevó a Ume a la orilla para que le dieran primeros auxilios, así se hiso y al ver que Ume lo iba a lograr, decidió llevársela para que descansara.

Iori le dio una patada a la puerta, tirándola de golpe y comenzó a buscar a Gaidel, este estaba en el centro de la casa, una viga con llamas estaba por caerle encima, pero, alguien usando el dominio del fuego la detuvo antes de que callera sobre el chico, quien hiso esto, fue una chica, de cabello largo y rojo, se dio la vuelta y Gaidel vio que ella tenía los ojos de color azul.

"¿Mitsuki?"

"te protegeré siempre, no lo olvides, aun cuando no me veas, estaré a tu lado siempre Gaidel"

La figura de la chica desapareció y vio que un hombre se acercaba a él para sacarlo del lugar, la casa explotó e Iori y Gaidel salieron sanos y salvos, los paramédicos atendieron a Gaidel, al ver que este no era capaz de volver a casa, Iori decidió llevárselo consigo para que se recuperará.

(Escena dividida)

Gaidel y Ume despiertan cada quien en lugares diferentes, Gaidel estaba con Iori, y Ume con Leona.

_-"qué fue lo que pasó, espera, ya recuerdo, pero ¿en verdad me salvaste? Ó ¿sólo llamaste a mamá (papá) para que me salvaran? Bueno, sea lo que sea, sé que aun cuando no estás aquí, cumpliste tu promesa, gracias Konan (Mitsuki) yo también te quiero"-_

Al ver fallido su plan, Goenitz decidió atacar a los gemelos en dónde más les dolía… sus yo pasado de sus padres…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Un sacrificio de amor**

Habían pasados dos días del incidente…

Apartamento de Iori

Ume despertó y se levantó de la cama, buscó a Iori, pero el pelirrojo no estaba en casa, Ume se percató de una nota en la mesa.

_Salí para atender asuntos de la empresa de mi padre. Hoy se lleva el chequeo de los balances generales, así que debo ir, espero no llegar tarde._

_Iori_

Ume suspiro de alivio, se vistió y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar a su hermano en el camino.

Casa de Heidern y Leona

Gaidel estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, cuando se percató que Leona no estaba en casa, estaba dispuesto a buscarla, pero se encontró con Heidern el en camino, el peli morado de maravilló, ya que cuando él era pequeño, su abuelo había fallecido, así que no perdería oportunidad para convivir con él, Heidern hablo.

-si buscas a Leona, déjame informarte que ella salió temprano y no creo que regrese hasta la tarde- dijo el comandante viendo al chico de ojos morados, el cual asintió, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir

["¿podría contarme sobre sus anécdotas de guerra?"]

-¿está hablando en serio?- preguntó un poco desconcertado el comandante

["sí, quiero que me cuente sobre cuando estaba en la guerra"]

El comandante sonrió y le dijo que tomaran asiento, Gaidel se sentó en el piso, para escuchar atentamente a Heidern, así se la pasó por unas dos horas, escuchando a Heidern y sus experiencias en el frente, hasta que Heidern tuvo que irse a una junta, Gaidel salió de casa feliz y se fue a caminar por la cuidad, esperando encontrarse a su hermana para contarle lo que había escuchado.

Templo de la familia Kagura

Chizuru y Kyo hablaban con respecto a los misteriosos visitantes del futuro y de lo que pasaría si no los ayudaban.

-¿en verdad crees que unos chicos han venido del futuro para detener un caos que ocurrirá?- dijo Kyo viendo extrañado a Chizuru después de lo que le contó

-claro que sí, ya que Leona Ryuusei habló conmigo, no me explicó el porqué no se lo podemos decir a Yagami y a Leona- dijo Chizuru con curiosidad

-¿qué más te dijo Leona Ryuusei? ¿Cómo es que los vamos a reconocer?

-sólo me dijo que ellos son iguales y que nosotros podemos escuchar su voz

-y ¿en verdad son hijos de…?

-eso fue lo que me dijo Leona Ryuusei, además, hay que encontrarlos antes que su perseguidor y verdugo, antes de que sea tarde y todo esté perdido

Kyo asintió y salió con Chizuru para buscar a dichos visitantes, los cuales estaban en el parque, ambos se habían encontrado y estaban platicando, más bien Gaidel, ya que le contaba a Ume lo que le contó su abuelo, ella estaba igual de maravillada que él.

-¿de verdad? Y ¿Qué hizo mi abuelito para salir de ese lio?- preguntó preocupada Ume

-simple, sólo tuvo que despertar, ya que era una pesadilla- dijo Gaidel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ume comenzó a reír, después de ella, Gaidel rió también, en ese momento pasaban Kyo y Chizuru, una fuerte impresión le dijo que ellos estaban cerca y al ver a Gaidel y a Ume sentados en una banca y el ver que ambos eran iguales se acercaron a ellos, Kyo fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-hola ¿cómo están?- dijo Kyo parándose frente a los gemelos

-este… bien creo ¡un momento! ¿Puedes escucharnos?- dijeron al unísono los gemelos

-claro que puedo oírlos, al igual que ella ¿verdad Chizuru?

-así es- dijo la peli negra asintiendo gentilmente

-pero ¿cómo? Se supone que nadie puede oírnos- dijo Gaidel un poco confundido

-bien, creo que nosotros podemos- dijo Kyo sentándose junto a los chicos

-¿por qué ustedes pueden escucharnos si nadie más puede hacerlo?- dijo Ume viendo confundida a Kyo y a Chizuru

-¿quieren saber el porqué?- dijo Chizuru viendo a los gemelos, estos asintieron –será mejor que vallamos al templo, para que nadie nos escuche- dijo Kyo levantándose de su asiento y diciéndole a los chicos que los siguieran. Al llegar al templo de Kagura, entraron en la casa de la chica, los cuatro estaban en la sala, Gaidel y Ume se mantenían con la cabeza baja, ya que no entendían lo que pasaba, hasta que Chizuru tomó la palabra.

-bien, nosotros sabemos quiénes son ustedes

-¿qué han dicho?- dijeron sorprendidos y al unísono los gemelos Yagami

-Sabemos que vienen del futuro y cuál es su misión aquí, permítanos ayudarles- dijo Kyo viendo a los gemelos- pero primero, queremos saber qué y quien los trajo aquí-

-está bien, esta es la historia-

Gaidel y Ume comenzaron a relatar lo que había pasado en su época, el cómo su familia murió al mandarlos aquí y que ellos habían llegado gracias a la ayuda del rosario de Hoshi, Ume le muestra el rosario a Kagura y a Kusanagi, no había duda, ellos eran, sin omitir que Goenitz había logrado escapar y trataba de matarlos, para evitar que cumplieran con su misión, no había duda, en verdad eran ellos, de los que Leona Ryuusei había hablado. Kyo y Chizuru hablaron con ellos, les dijeron que les ayudarían a destruir a Goenitz, tanto a su perseguidor, como al espíritu que estaba preso en el laberinto, pero antes de que pudieran planeara algo, Chizuru sintió una presencia, al parecer el sello del laberinto había sido roto y había más de una persona ahí. Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al laberinto, cual fue la sorpresa de los cuatro al ver a Iori y a Leona ahí, junto con Goenitz.

-Yagami, Leona ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo Kusanagi, pero estos no le respondían, ya que estaban bajo el poder de Goenitz

-es inútil, ellos sólo pueden escucharme y obedecerme a mi- dijo Goenitz con una sonrisa

-¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Gaidel desafiante

-es sencillo, quiero sus vidas

-pero, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada ¿por qué nos persigues?-

-tienes razón, ustedes no me han hecho nada, pero ellos sí y por ello los destruiré- dijo Goenitz levantando la mano y ordenando a Iori y a Leona que pelearan entre ellos, cuya pelea terminaría cuando alguno muriera. Kyo y Chizuru intentaron detenerlos, pero fue inútil, ellos resultaron heridos, la pelea estaba por terminar, Leona estaba por morir a manos de Iori, ante esto Gaidel y Ume no lo soportaron más.

-¡detente!- gritaron al unísono los peli morados, esto provocó que Goenitz se detuviera y al mismo tiempo Iori lo hiso

-nosotros… nosotros… nos rendimos, haremos lo que quieras, pero déjalos en paz, ya no los lastimes, por favor, ya no- dijeron entre sollozos los gemelos, Goenitz dejó en libertad a Iori y a Leona, mientras tomaba a los chicos por el cuello y los azotaba contra las lunas principales del espejo

-entonces que así sea, sólo que después de que mueran ustedes, ellos morirán al igual en el futuro- Goenitz estaba por romperles el cuello, hasta que, una luz roja y otra azul, envolvieron a los gemelos, esto hiso que Goenitz se quemara las manos y los soltara, los reflejos en los espejos de aquellas luces eran la de los espíritus de los ya fallecidos Iori y Leona.

-no permitiremos que les lastimes, no en vano los hemos seguido hasta aquí

**Pido una sincera disculpa por la tardansa del capítulo, lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada en el trabajo, las cosas de la Iglesia y asuntos personales, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, espero no tardarme mucho con el capítulo final, así que no se lo pierdan, tenganme paciencia y no olviden comentar gracias n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Fin de la pesadilla**

Todos estaban enmudecidos, Chizuru recordó que hace unos días había visto a Gaidel y a Ume a las afueras del Templo, pero notó que una llama azul estaba con Gaidel y una roja estaba con Ume, ella sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, el problema ¿Quiénes acompañaban a los gemelos en esta epoca? Ahora sabían que sus acompañantes no eran otros que sus padres.

-¿cómo? ¿cómo es que ustedes están aquí?- dijo Goenitz furioso

-¿a caso creías que dejaríamos solos a nuestros hijos para que los mataras? ¡Estas muy equibocado!- dijo el espíritu de Leona atacando a Goenitz, el hombre de cabello de colores retrocedió por el impacto

-si tanto deseas saber el como llegamos hasta aquí, te lo diré, después de que nos mataras en el laberinto, tu fuiste tras Gaidel y Ume, al suponer lo que tratarías de hacer contra ellos, nuestros espíritus los siguieron, cada quien cuidando de uno de ellos, no nos habíamos presentado ante ellos, ya que nuestros yo pasado, hacían un buen trabajo al cuidarlos, hasta hoy- dijo el espíritu de Iori dándole otro golpe a Goenitz, de pronto, este comenzó a reír, nadie lo entendía, hasta que los espíritus de Iori y Leona fueron atacados por es espíritu del yo pasado de Goenitz, Kyo y Chizuru no sabían que hacer, ya que era imposible pelear contra un espíritu.

-nosotros nos encargaremos del espíritu de Goenitz, ustedes ayuden a Gaidel y a Ume para que destruyan a ese monstro Goenitz al ver las intenciones de Kusanagi y Kagura, manipulo de nuevo a Iori y a Leona para evitar que lograran su cometido, nuevamente una pelea entre Yagami, Kusanagi, Heidern y Kagura se llevó a cabo, mientras los legendarios peleaban unos contra otros, Goenitz aprovechó para destruir a los pequeños Yagamis, pero antes de que pudiera matarlos, ellos llamaron la atención de los poseídos Yagami y Heidern.

-Iori (Leona) ¡reacciona! Por favor reacciona… reacciona madre (padre) ¡Él no es mas fuerte que tu!- ante las palabras de los Yagamis, Iori y Leona comenzarón a reaccionar y Goenitz perdió control sobre ellos, el joven de la luna y la chica de la estrella desterrada al recobrar el conocimiento y ver lo que pasaba se llenaron de ira y trataron de destruir a Goenitz, pero, al estar débiles por la energía que perdieron en la pelea, este fácilmente los arrojó lejos de él, haciendo que se golpearan en la cabeza, quedando inconscientes y fuera de combate, al ver esto, los gemelos se llenaron de ira, y un destello salió de sus manos, Goenitz fue herido, como si lo hubieran quemado, y al volverse a los gemelos, este vio que sus manos emanaban llamas púrpuras con el relieve azul, Kyo y Chizuru estaban sorprendidos, ya que era la primera vez que veían unas llamas así, Goenitz se puso de pie y comenzó a reír.

-¿creen que con eso podrán detenerme? ¡Son unos idiotas! Sólo miren, he logrado quitar de mi camino a los yo pasados de sus padres, y he logrado destruirlos en el futuro, sólo me faltan ustedes, y eso termina aquí y ahora- dijo Goenitz confiado

-es verdad, esto termina aquí y ahora, ni nosotros mismos lo hubiéramos dicho mejor- dijeron al unísono los gemelos- terminaremos contigo tanto en el futuro como en el pasado- Ume usó el rosario de Hoshi para poder proyectarse astralmente y poder pelear contra el espíritu de Goenitz, mientras que Gaidel se preparaba para pelear contra Goenitz, la pelea comenzó, los Goenitzs llevaban ventaja sobre los gemelos, hasta que en un momento de distracción, ambos hicieron un ataque combinado.

Gaidel dio una patada por abajo, haciendo que Goenitz cayera, después, dio otra patada para elevar en el aire al monstro, antes de que el demonio tocara el piso, el peli morado se agachó e hiso un corte, como una luna creciente, al mismo tiempo que se levantava (para que me entiendan mejor, el Neo Max de Iori en la XIII). Ume se lanzó sobre su oponente, dándole una serie de golpes, después lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzó al aire, esta saltó sobre él y de dio una patada, pero, antes de que cayera, la peli morasa dio de nuevo un salto y haciendo los brazos hacia los lados, parecía que una lluvia de shurikens se hacia presente, dando en el blanco, cuando el espíritu de Goenitz desendía, Gaidel lo tomo por el cuello por medio del reflejo en el espejo, Ume se lanzó sobre Goenitz y clavándole la mano en el estomago.

Gaidel se envolvió en una columna de fuego, con el espíritu del demonio, mientras que Ume sacó la mano y esperaba un momento, esta bajo la mano y Goenitz explotó, sin quedar rastro de él, de igual manera, Gaidel soltó al espectro y este se desvaneció. Al fin, la pesadilla había terminado, pero, recordaron a Iori y a Leona, Gaidel se acercó a ellos, Ume retomó su cuerpo y de igual manera fue con su hermano, se dejaron caer de rodillas , cada quien con su respectivo guardia, al momento de que los llamaban, Kyo y Chizuru vieron los espejos, sus espíritus se reflejaban en ellos, junto a los de su yo futuro.

-me gustaría tener las habilidades de Konan- dijo Ume con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su padre

-nosotros vinimos para evitar esto, pero, fue inútil, de todas formas ese maldito demonio logró su objetivo- dijo Gaidel llorando y con rabia –ahora, ya no existiremos, ya no existirán nuestros hermanos, aquí terminó la dinastía Yagami- Gaidel se aferraba al cuerpo de Leona, en ese momento, una luz segadora iluminó la habitación, lentamente los gemelos desaparecían, parecía que todo había terminado, hasta que…

Gaidel y Ume abrieron los ojos lentamente, estaban en una gran habitación, parecida mucho a la sala de su casa, vieron a su alrededor y vieron que estaban solos, se vieron mutuamente sin saber que pasaba, hasta que de la nada las luces se prendieron y gritaron ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡AH!- gritaron los gemelos

-¿que te pasa Gaidel, estas enfermo?- preguntó confundida una chica rubia de nombre Queen

-sí, lo mismo para ti Ume- dijo Anthony ayudando a levantar a su amiga

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntaron los peli morados confundidos

-este… creo que es su cumpleaños y venimos a la fiesta- dijeron los Bogards viendo a los demás invitados

-¿fiesta? ¡Un momento! ¿en qué época estamos? ¿dónde están nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos?

-aquí estamos- dijeron los Yagamis entrando por la puerta, Mitsuki y Konan traían los regalos de los amigos de los gemelos y Leona e Iori traían el pastel y la comida, al verlos, Gaidel y Ume fueron y los abrazaron, tanta era la dicha que no pudieron contener sus lágrimas –estan bien, que bueno que estén aquí

-tranquilos, nunca nos hemos ido- dijo Mitsuki separándose de Gaidel

-sí hasta hablan como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, o como si nos hubiéramos muerto- dijo Konan con una sonrisa y despeinando al chico de ojos morados

-es que tuvimos un sueño donde…

-sólo fue eso, un sueño, pero por como lo dices, creo que fue una pesadilla- dijo Iori viendo a los ojos a la pequeña Yagami

-tu padre tiene razón, eso no va a pasar no se angustien ¿Por qué no dejamos ese asunto y comenzamos con la celebración?- dijo Leona dejando el pastel en la mesa mientras llevaba a Gaidel y a Ume hasta los demás y así comenzó la fiesta, la cual terminó tarde, los invitados ya se habían ido, Mitsuki y Konan recogían los escombros de la fiesta mientras que los festejados dormían placenteramente en el sofá, Iori y Leona los veían dormir.

-y pensar que hace 15 años, este par llegó a nuestra vida inesperadamente, ¿verdad amor?- dijo Leona mientras acarisiaba el cabello de Gaidel

-así es, y me alegra que haya sido así, oye, ¿crees que fue una buena idea que…?

-sí, que esto que vivieron lo recuerden mejor como un sueño que como lo que en verdad fue- dijo Leona dándole un pequeño beso a su esposo en los labios –tienes razón, es mejor así- Iori rodeo a su esposa con sus brazos, en ese momento entraron Konan y Mitsuki.

-¿quien podría imaginarse a estos enanos como héroes?- dijo Konan recargándose en el sofá

-sí, bueno dejemos esto por hoy, estoy muerta- el comentario de Mitsuki hiso que los demás la vieran con ganas de matarla- este… lo dije en sentido figurado, no es para tanto

-bien, lo único que queda por agregar es, ahora ya podemor ser felices y vivir tranquilos sin que ese sujeto intente matarnos

-bien dicho hermano, ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor- Mitsuki y Konan salen de la sala para irse a descansar, Iori y Leona llevaron a los gemelos a sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez que los dejaron estos se fueron a su habitación, Leona se sentó en la ventana para ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, esto hiso que Iori se percatara de ello.

-¿en qué piensas hermosa?- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose junto a su esposa

-Mitsuki es igual a ti y Konan es igual a mi

-lo sé y ¿qué con eso?

-que Gaidel y Ume son ambos, una combinación de los dos, por ello, las llamas y la habilidad de curar

-es verdad, no lo había pensado así- Leona recarga en el hombro de Iori -me alegra que todo haya terminado, ahora ¿qué vendrá después?

-gozar la vida y de nuestros hijos, pero sobre todo, el que tu y yo estemos juntos- Iori toma a su esposa por la barbilla y la besa, la cual le corresponde al beso apasionadamente, ya que sólo lo que les deparaba era paz y felicidad a lado de su familia.

**PORFIN LO HE TERMINADO! uhu!**

**hey, hey si creen que no voy a dar las gracias por seguir esta trama se equibocan, pasen a ver el siguiente capítulo que es sólo para eso n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien, los agradecimientos son desde Mitsuki, hasta Gaidel y Ume, así que comienzo por las chicas**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: gracias imotto, en especial por que te gusta mi trabajo en verdad gracias pequeña n.n**

**Princess Rose Bernstein: gracias también por seguir esta trama hasta el final n.n y me encanta tu trabajo, espero que puedas hacer una de Iori y Leona (ahs y lo pedinche no se me quita verdad?) jeje**

**Pziikoloka d' Yagami: gracias por decir que soy tu inspiración, me facinan tus historias espero que sigas así linda n.n**

**Angelzk: gracias querido mio, por el apoyo y los consejos, en verdad que los he tomado mucho en cuenta y me han ayudado**

**Luigipark: haber escuincle, sólo leiste el de Mitsuki, pero bueno te incluyo para que no digas OK**

**Y los que me faltaron, pues muchas gracias por seguir esta saga y hacerla su consentida ahora si puedo decir SAYONARA Y ARIGATOU!**

**y los que quieran saber quienes con estos chavos, pues aqui les dejo parte de sus fichas para que escojan a su favorito n.n**

**Nombre:** Mitsuki Yagami

**Edad:** 20 años

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 18 de Abril

**País de Origen:** Japón

**Tipo de Sangre:** O+

**Hobbie:** la música y molestar a Konan

**Comida Favorita:** Oniyagi (bolas de arróz)

**Deporte Favorito:** Tenis, Gimnasia Artística y Nado sincronizado

**Cosas que Ama:** la boina que le regaló su abuelo (Heidern), su gargantilla y a Mr. Froog

(una rana de peluche que le hiso Leona cuando nació)

**Cosas que Odia:** el maltrato a los animales

**Nombre:** Konan Yagami

**Edad:** 18 años

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 20 de Febrero

**País de Origen:** Japón

**Tipo de Sangre:** B+

**Hobbie:** estudiar, el ejército y los videojuegos

**Comida Favorita:** Ramen

**Deporte Favorito:** Todos, en todos es bueno (igual que su padre)

**Cosas que Ama:** su dije, la plumilla que le regalo su padre y Koyomi (su pez koy negro)

**Cosas que Odia:** los despertadores, que Mitsuki lo moleste y la violencia, sobre todo contra una mujer

**Nombre:** Gaidel Yagami

**Edad:** 15 años

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 15 de Mayo

**País de Origen:** Japón

**Tipo de Sangre:** A+

**Hobbie:** Jugar ajedrez

**Comida Favorita:** Carne con Vegetales

**Deporte Favorito:** el soccer y el basquetbol

**Cosas que Ama:** su dije y su familia

**Cosas que Odia:** la soledad

**Nombre:** Ume Yagami

**Edad:** 15 años

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 15 de Mayo

**País de Origen:** Japón

**Tipo de Sangre:** A+

**Hobbie:** Hacer muñecos de peluche y diseñar su propia ropa

**Comida Favorita:** Carne con Vegetales

**Deporte Favorito:** la natación y el tenis

**Cosas que Ama:** su gargantilla y su familia

**Cosas que Odia:** la soledad


End file.
